1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to image projection devices, and more particularly to an image projection device having an image orientation control device configured to cause a reference line in an image to remain stable regardless of image projection device orientation.
2. Background Art
Projection systems are commonly used in business and personal applications for media presentations and entertainment. While projectors used to be large, heavy devices that were placed on a table or suspended from the ceiling, the advent of compact projection systems, such as those employing lasers, now allows a user to hold a the projection system in the palm of his or her hand.
This “miniaturization” of projection systems has created a new set of issues for users, however. When the projection system is hand held, a shaking hand results in a moving picture that dances around and changes size. This can result in a projected image that is difficult to view.
Thus, there is a need for an improved image projection system capable of being manually held by a user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity, and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.